taenfandomcom-20200213-history
Esrio
The Esrio people are a nomadic, warring people. They are most famous for their hearty nature and skills on horseback. The entirety of Esrio culture revolves around the changing seasons, the cycles of life, and the companionship of a steed. Esrio.jpg Physicality The Esrio are generally short, rarely exceeding 5'5". They have dark ebony skin and eyes ranging from brown to hazel, to a dark blue. Leadership Leaders are chosen according to the greatest rider. Often, challenges to authority end in a race. Leaders rarely stay in power for long. The Cycles of Life Constellations by Season First Light: The beginning of a new cycle * Flame: The fires of passion rage in the hearts of men. Love, War, Revolution, Journey. Now is a time to indulge the passions of life. Let the fires consume you. Rebirth * Steed: The time for the Journey has begun, seek a new home * Fawn: A legacy cannot live without a name, the time for love is now Strength * Chain: If nights are dark and times are hard reject your Father and cast off his name * Bow: Unite in battle, bring glory to your name Patience * Maiden: The maiden brings fair winds and fleeting love, accept her kiss and love * Cane: Crippling defeat awaits the greedy warlord, care for the sick and nurse the brother that cannot ride Seasons and the Revicadia Rebirth: ''This is a season of new life and balance '''The Elithe': The true beings of nature and first life. They are said to ride gazelles and deer in the early light of Rebirth and bring life to the sleeping land. The Elithe beings of true natural energy and protect the pious from death. The are said to have bless the Esroi with the knowledge of Revi (necromancy to other cultures). Strength: ''The season of strength and fury. This is the age of Steed and Man. A time for men to prove their strength in the name of the Elithe and to ward off the Sif. ''Patience: ''A time for reflection and careful consideration. '''The Sif': Beings of death and decay. The Sif are said to sail on the wings of ravens and vultures. The do not ride among the living of the land, they swim through the Dead Sky where none can return. The Sif are not evil, they are inevitable. Given enough time, the world may return to sky, if man does not ward off the Sif, bring glory to the Elithe, and keep life flowing through Taen. Riders Rumors of Esrio Riders are common. Some say they can shoot a bird out of the sky while riding at top speeds. Others claim the Riders duel atop charging horses: each fighter resting each foot on a different steed. Some say their steeds follow their rider as faithfully as an Edosi Dancer Hound, and even follow commands as dutifully as the most disciplined Hound of Amar. Some others claim that their arrows are guided by their false gods. Some say their greatest warriors cannot be killed as long as their steed still lives. What is definitely known is that the Esrio are the most skilled riders and archers in Taen. Though archery is their deadliest form of combat, the Riders are also skilled with the spear. Though fierce warriors on horseback, an unmounted rider is easily ovewhelmed by common infantry.Category:Culture